Hogwarts High School, Welcome to the new way
by Dark Elf Echantress
Summary: This is a cheerleading fic, with an insane art teacher, anasty DATDA teacher, a new girl in Ginny's year, and Ginny as a goth that looks like aVrIl LaViGnE!! :) r/r


Hogwarts High School   
Welcome to the new way  
  
"WE WILL BE HAVING A CHEERLEADING SQUAD this year, hosted by Professor Harley." Dumbledore said after he stood.  
"Who?" Ron asked, absentmindedly fiddling with his napkin.  
"Art Magic teacher." Hermione informed, scribbling something on a piece of parchment. "What with the new girl in Ginny's year, at her old school, MagicSpell High, they had this award winning squad or something...American."  
"Oh." Harry said. "Why do they want to make one here? We have no teams to cheer on like in America." Then he stopped, horrified. "Their making it for....the Quidditch team?"  
"The try outs will be hosted three weeks from now...one squad for each house. For further information, ask Professor Harley." Dumbledore sat, picking at his sausage.  
A blonde woman with festive green eyes and shimmery make-up was talking exuberantly to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Nickerson. Professor Nickerson gave her a glare. Her many jangling bracelets clacked as she gave a rude gesture to Professor Harley, the woman with blonde hair.  
"We have her today." Ron said, glancing at his schedule. "She seems awfully bright doesn't she?"  
Hermione snorted. The girl next to her looked at her.  
"Oh, Hermione, your soooo joining the squad aren't you?" Her voice bounced up as the sentence went on.  
"No, Lily, I'm not. Rah, rah, sis, coom bah isn't my type of activity."  
"Oh, why not? You'll have soooo much fun! The squad in my old school, we had soooo much fun-"  
"Hey, Potter, you thinking of joining that cheer yelling thing? You and Weasly over there could pick up tons of men." Malfoy's familiar drawl echoed around the hall.  
"Joining? I'm surprised you could think of such a big word!" Lily said.  
"Shut up, mudblood."  
Professor Nickerson stood up. "How dare you demean my daughter so!" She swept out of her chair and practically flew down to Malfoy. Her berry coloured robes swished behind her as she whipped around to face him.  
"Now, say it again, to my face and not my daughter's."  
"Katherine." Professor Dumbledore said. "You know not to talk to a student so."  
"But, Professor, did you hear-"  
"Katherine, up to the staff table. I shouldn't have to treat you like a child."  
"Yes, Professor." Professor Nickerson swept back up to the staff table, smacking Malfoy with the back of her glove.  
"Did she just challenge Malfoy to a duel?" Ron asked Harry, perplexed.  
"Mother spent 10 years in a book world, Tamora Pierce series, and she's been acting like a lady knight for a while." Lily said, flipping through her notebook for something.  
"Must be an American thing." Ron said. "Hm, mail's here."  
Hedwig flew down to Harry clutching a letter in her beak. It was tied with red ribbon, and scented.  
Hermione glanced at the letter, her eyes wide. "I have to go to the library." she said, and she rushed off.  
"Who's it from?" Ron asked.  
"From my guess, Hermione." Lily said, scooting over to Hermione's seat next to Harry.  
"A love letter from Hermione?" Harry asked.  
Hedwig looked at him and turned to Ron. She set the billet-doux on his plate and delivered another letter from her claws to Harry.  
"A love letter to Hermione from Ron?" Lily asked, raising a single dark brow.  
"Well, you have to admit, it was totally going to happen sooner or later." Lavendar said, butting into the conversation. She hung on to Ron's arm.  
"Yeah, I mean, it was so obvious." Parvati sat next to Lily, twisting a strand of dark hair.  
"Guys, this is not your business." Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
"Weasly got a love letter!" Seamus said, looking over at Ron's plate.  
"My brother, I'm so proud." George said, faking a sob.  
"Got himself a girlfriend." Fred said, pretending to cry in George's shoulder.  
"Girlfriend? Who?"  
"Ron Weasly? He's got a girlfriend?"  
"Weasly? Who is it from?"  
"Hermione Granger, I think."  
"Hermione and Weasly?"  
Ron blushed. "Who's your letter from Harry?"  
"Don't know." Harry said. He picked it up and flipped it over.  
"GINNY?" Harry said, shocked.  
"Yeah, Harry?" Ginny walked over.  
"No, I wasn't calling you over, just, go sit back down."  
"Oh, that's nice." Ginny said. She sat down next to Parvati. "Oh, Hermione's letter's arrived."  
"You knew? You knew about this?" Ron asked, pointing at the letter. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Oh, I didn't know I was a messenger. Didn't get the memo." Ginny said. Her black rimmed eyes were dull. Her sudden Gothic turn was odd for her, and she wore a loose tie over her shirt.  
"You look like Avril Lavigne." Lily said with a smile. "You joining the squad?"  
"No. Why would I want to do that?" Ginny stood up. She clapped her hand together and started to 'cheer'. "Like, go, like, go, You got it, let it, like, um, show?"  
Hermione snorted, while Ron and Harry snickered. Lily shot her a look that matched her mother's.  
"That wasn't funny." she said icily. "My mother may be against the whole cheering thing, but that wasn't funny."  
"Wait a minute, did you say your mother was against cheerleading?" Ginny said with a surprised smile.  
"She thinks I should be an individual." she said, with finger quotes around 'individual'.  
"You should be." Ginny said, sifting through her bag. "Oh, look at the time. G-O--T-T-A G-O! Gotta go!"  
"That wasn't funny!" Lily said. "Anyway, I'll torture you during Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Ginny crept down the hall to Snape's office, quickly undoing the charms around his door.  
"Bingo." she said, creeping in. She reached for the grade sheets to make hers get a better grade when she heard a rustle. Severus Snape was standing in the door, looking down at her.  
"Want something, Miss Weasly?"  
  
Oooh, cliff Hanger. haha. The squad goes to bring it on, Katherine is mine, Lily is mine, Avirl Lavigne is Avril Lavigne's. Tell me any ideas you've got.  
~Lily Moonwhisper 


End file.
